Tripping in the Darkness
by xfalloutgirlx
Summary: post Bloody Mary, multichap When Dean and Sam give her a ride, they don't expect for their whole world to change. But there's something sad and knowing in her eyes they can't ignore, especially Dean. ON HOLD INDEFINTELY
1. Running Blind

**Tripping in the Darkness**

**Chapter 1: Running Blind**

**Disclaimer: Okay, seriously, if I owned Dean do you really think I would spend my time writing stories for yall? Stupid people make me laugh. Anyway, the characters (besides Ashley and anyone else my demented little mind decided to invent) belong to Eric Kripke and others. So don't sue, the only thing you'll get is about $17.53 and my TV. **

**Without further ado…**

"_No! Please! Don't hurt us!"_

_The shadowy figure only continued advancing as the woman and her child cowered in the corner. Her husband's body lay horrifically mutilated in front of them._

_"Please take me! Just don't hurt Ashley! Please!"_

_The figure's only response was to slowly lift its hand towards the woman. Her screams rang through the house as the she was lifted into the air, leaving her daughter on the floor. The little girl watched, sobbing, as her mother was slammed against the walls, blood everywhere. Suddenly, the woman's body fell to the floor next to the man. The figure's gaze slowly turned towards the girl in the corner._

_"Your family must learn."_

_She screamed as his cold voice filled her ears and an invisible force dropped her to the floor._

"Let me drive."

Dean smirked as he looked over at his younger brother in the passenger's seat.

"Let you drive?" he answered. "Let's just refresh our memory about you driving my car here, okay?"

Sam rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming.

"I have never let you drive my car, ever," Dean began, glancing in his mirrors as he changed lanes in the semi-darkness of the oncoming night. "Then the first time I do, you crash it through a house."

"Forget I asked," Sam said dryly, shifting to look out the window. In truth, he only wanted to drive to get his mind off her. Jessica. The image of her held against the ceiling, gazing at him before bursting into flame had haunted his dreams for a long time. But now they were invading his waking hours.

Dean glanced at this brother before turning his attention back to the road. He was worried about him. And for good reason. Dean knew what it was like to watch someone you love die like that. He had seen his mother die in the same way Jessica did. But he also knew that something was different about Sam. He was hiding something.

"Hey, check it out," Sam's voice pulled Dean out of his thoughts.

Dean let his gaze fall on a lone figure walking slowly down the road. It was a woman. She was wearing torn jeans, a white tank, and flip-flops, her golden brown hair fanning out behind her in the wind.

"Let's see where she's going," Sam suggested.

"No. No, no, no."

"Oh, come on," Sam fought. "What? Afraid of a woman in white?"

Dean gave his brother a look before answering. "One, we don't have time to take in a stray. And two, she's not even hitching. Just walking."

"We can at least give her a lift to the next town," Sam argued. "You know what can be out there."

Dean's stubborn side warred with his common sense before he started to slow the car as they approached the woman.

"My brother and his freakin' Good Samaritan crap," Dean muttered as Sam rolled down the window to talk to her.

"Hey," Sam called. "You need a ride?"

The woman stopped and looked at them. Her defenses were already being put up as she peered at the guys in the car next to her. The one in the passenger seat was turned towards her, a light smile on his face. She judged he was younger than her by a few years, he looked like an overgrown puppy. The one in the driver seat looked older, maybe her age, and annoyed. He seemed less innocent than his companion, like he'd seen more.

"I'm only going to the next town," she answered, relaxing a little as she decided they meant no harm. Or at least they were a harm she could beat. She had learned to accept that no one meant no harm.

"It's no problem," the younger one spoke up again, smiling. "You shouldn't be walking out here by yourself. You never know what's out there."

She smiled lightly, knowing that he meant nothing by what he said. "If you don't mind."

"No problem," he answered, glancing at his older friend. "Right, Dean?"

"Right," the older one, Dean, grunted.

Sam gave her an apologetic smile as she opened the door to climb in. As she settled in the backseat Dean accelerated quickly. She watched as the younger one turned to look at her again.

"I'm Sam," he offered before waving a hand at the driver. "And this happy guy is my brother Dean."

She noticed Dean give Sam a look before she turned back to the more talkative of the brothers.

"I'm Ashley."

-------------------

…**ha! did you see that one coming? sighs actually you probably did but i still feel clever. anyway here's my little author's note. **

**ummmm…this is my first fanfiction (well at least the only one ive posted and intend on finishing). rolls eyes i have a serious problem with getting writer's block. anyway reviews would be great and would probably help with my drive to write. **

**well thanks for reading and loving the winchester boys along with me…especially dean…yum.**


	2. Gandhi Could Hate You

**Tripping In The Darkness**

**Chapter 2: Gandhi Could Hate You**

**Disclaimer: okay you caught me. im really eric kripke. no fooling you geniuses.**

**happy. happy. happy.**

**thanks to everyone who read and to those who reviewed:**

**sleepinbeauty: my first review! im so excited! and a good one too. hehe. anways, thanks for the compliments about the characters. i intend to keep ashley a little bit mysterious for awhile (to keep you reading, haha, im smart). and dean and sam are such great characters, (especially dean!) i just hope i do them justice. thanks again. **

**cyberchick2007: thanks muchness! update below:)**

**ophelia weasley: thanks a bunch! and don't worry about talking about dean. his incredible hotness should be recognized! ashley's probably gonna be a bit unexplained for awhile, some short flashbacks, and later a full explanation. but then again i could think up something even more genius later! thanks again. and dean is mine…but ill share if youre nice. ;0**

**mel11: thanks for reviewing! ah dean my favorite boy. period. lol.**

**lil info: im placing this story after the bloody mary epi, after that its all me. oh and _italics_ are memory flashbacks. **

**okay okay…god stop complaining, here's the story…**

She was pretty. He'd give her that. Okay, she was gorgeous. But he'd seen gorgeous before. He'd get over it. Besides, he was too busy pretending to be annoyed with her presence. Which he was. Maybe.

"So you live in Bart's Crossing?" Sam asked the girl now occupying his brother's backseat. He was glad they had given her a ride. Sometimes talking to Dean was like talking to his hand and expecting it to answer back.

"For now," Ashley answered. "I move around a lot."

She was glad she had taken this ride. She was tired, not that it mattered. She was always tired, whether it be physically or mentally. Running can do that to a girl. And Sam was a nice guy, despite the fact that his brother was still ignoring her.

"Where are ya'll headed?" she asked in a slight Southern accent that both boys picked up on. "There's not much around for another hundred miles."

"Well," Sam began, looking for the right words. "We're kinda just on a road trip. You know, go where the road takes us kind of thing."

Sam took a quick look at his brother. He could be so damn stubborn sometimes. Sam could never figure him out. He would flirt with anything in a skirt but he'd picked this one to ignore. Whatever. Considering how their life had been going lately, he doubted they would have time for anything but hunting in the near future.

Somehow Ashley sensed there was more to their stories but she didn't push. They were near strangers and she didn't really have time. She had her own problems.

"So what-" Sam began but stopped abruptly when a loud popping noise came from the engine. All three occupants of the car listened as the car wheezed and finally died, rolling to a stop on the side of the road.

"No! No, no, no!" Dean repeated his words for earlier in the evening as he jumped out of his car and ran around to the front.

"This could be bad," Sam grimaced, before climbing out the car to join his brother who was anxiously staring at the engine. Noticing he was walking with a limp, Ashley started wondering again if there was more to their story than Sam had shared.

After a minute she climbed out and watched as the boys argued over what was wrong with the car.

"It might be the battery," Sam suggested, looking over at his brother.

Dean quickly dismissed this suggestion with a wave of his hand. "I just put a new one in."

"Something could be wrong with it."

"I think I know my own car, okay?" Dean retorted, growing more annoyed with each passing second. "It's gotta be the starter."

Dean reached inside the front of the car to mess with the engine and Ashley didn't even think to question his actions as she assumed he knew what he doing.

She was wrong.

"Damn!" he swore loudly, jerking his hand back.

Taking pity Ashley continued around to the front of the car and stood between the guys, scrutinizing the engine. She reached her hand in and moved aside a pipe to discover the problem.

"You have a cracked radiator," she informed Dean. "There's a mechanic in town."

"Awesome!" Dean exclaimed sarcastically, turning and throwing his hands up in an irritated motion.

"I was walking anyway," Ashley offered, turning her attention back to Sam. "I'll send someone back."

"No, you shouldn't go alone," Sam disagreed. "Dean'll go with you."

Dean, who had been muttering to himself for the past minute, quickly turned on the other two. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I can't walk that far with my leg," Sam reasoned. "And Ashley shouldn't walk alone."

"It's really okay," Ashley assured.

"See, Sammy, she's fine."

Sam ignored the name and just stared at his brother. After a minute Dean threw his hands in the air and began walking down the road.

"He'll get over it," Sam informed Ashley.

"It's gonna be a few hours," Ashley said, unsure of whether she should leave him or not.

"I'll be fine," Dean promised, giving a smile.

Ashley gave a small smile in return and turned to catch up with Dean.

As Sam watched the two go, his smile faded. He had seen it again. There was something in Ashley's eyes. It was gone in a flash, but it was there. There was something knowing in her eyes, something sad.

--------------------

They had been walking in silence for the past few minutes and it was starting to get to him. Correction. She was starting to get to him. The quiet had given him time to think about his actions that night and though he would never admit it, he had been an ass.

She walked a few steps behind him, not saying anything. It didn't really matter if he liked her or not. Over her life she had learned to not get too attached, or to let others in. It never turned out well.

"_What are you? Crazy?"_

_Ashley flinched like she had been hit. "No, I'm-"_

"_You're lying!" the woman in front of her screamed. "Why would you make up a story like that!"_

"_Please, just let me explain."_

"_No!" her foster mother shrank back. "I come home and find my dog…my dog dead! With you covered in its blood!"_

_Ashley backed into the wall, losing control again. _

"_I take you into my home and you turn out to be some psycho!" the woman yelled, picking up the phone. "I'm calling the police!"_

_The young girl in front of her just sank to the floor, sobbing into her blood-stained hands._

Ashley was pulled from her flashback by the sound of Dean's voice. "Ashley?"

She looked up, trying to put her mask back on. She had worn it for so long it was almost effortless. "Oh, sorry."

"Hey, you okay?" he asked gruffly, only glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, readying herself for more silence.

Dean walked a few more steps before finally giving it up. Sighing, he slowed down, letting Ashley catch up with him. "I'm not gonna say I'm sorry."

Ashley looked at him curiously. "For what?"

"For not being my brother."

Ashley smiled, getting his meaning. "I don't know you. You don't have to be nice."

Dean raised an eyebrow, surprised at her acceptance of his behavior.

"Believe me, I've met guys much worse than you."

He looked forward again, wondering what this girl's story was. There was something about her he kept picking up on, something that told him she wasn't like other girls he had met. Probably in more ways than one.

Not to be outdone, Dean smirked. "Like you said, you don't know me."

-------------

**…okay sorry to anyone who put me on alert and thought i wrote another chapter. ive had that happen to me b4 and it sucks when you only find a lame-o author's note. but this is important. just to clear some things up:**

**this story is placed basically right after the bloody mary epi. also, the whole thing with sam's leg being hurt was really only an excuse to get dean and ashley alone. but i do have an explanation to make you feel better. when all the glass shattered on the mirrors a piece cut sam's leg (aww poor sammy) and it hurts him to walk too far. there feel better? me too.**

**also, i changed a small part of Gandhi Could Hate You. i didn't like the whole "most gorgeous girl" thing so i altered it a little bit and feel SO MUCH BETTER. i know im a pain but it would make me feel even more better if you went back and read it. bats eyelashes and smiles pleadingly its only in the first two paragraphs. k? thanx.**

**and I promise ill try my hardest to get another chapter out by like monday. ill be a good girl and write, write, write.**


	3. A Chance of Rain

**Tripping In the Darkness**

**Chapter 2: A Chance of Rain**

**Disclaimer: i am way too obsessed with this show. seriously, it cant be healthy. but that doesn't change the fact that I don't own it. got it?**

**sorry it took so long. im a horrid, horrid person. i kno.**

**anyway, how great was the going home epi? super great! I plan to use it in future chaps.**

**and back to the sexiness that is dean…**

"We're staying."

Sam turned from the car's window to stare at his brother in disbelief.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" Dean asked, giving Sam a look.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I thought we were going to Springfield."

"Plans change, little bro," Dean answered, scanning the road in front of him for a hotel.

"Well, can I ask why they changed?"

Dean pulled the car into a parking lot and eyed the motel in front of them. The Paradise Inn. Just great. The peeling paint and blinking neon sign gave Dean the impression of parasite, not paradise. But it would do for now.

"Hello?" Sam tried again, still waiting for his answer.

Dean didn't reply, only climbed out the car.

Sam jumped out behind him, catching up. "It's her, isn't it?"

"You're gonna have to be a little bit more specific," Dean said, trying to avoid the truth. Trying to avoid the girl.

They had just dropped her off at her apartment, after she helped them get Dean's car fixed. She had translated the mechanic's Spanish and gotten on Dean's nerves some more. But it wasn't that that had him shaken.

It was the look he had seen in her eyes when she hadn't realized he was looking. A look that, although he couldn't place it, sent him reeling.

"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about," Sam exclaimed, frustrated.

Dean turned around, cutting his brother off. "Look, I just think we should stick around awhile, that's all. And I'd appreciate it if you backed the hell off."

With that, Dean turned and walked into the tiny office of the Paradise. Sam stood where he had stopped, watching his brother through the dingy windows.

It was rare when his brother dropped his usually joking manner in favor of truly pissed off. But when he did, it wasn't a good sign. It more often than not meant something big was about to happen. And probably not a good something.

Dean emerged from the office and walked down the sidewalk, waving a key at Sam. Sam took his cue and followed his brother to the door bearing the number twelve.

Sam let out an audible sigh as the door swung open. "Well, it's not as bad as Jericho."

Dean walked into the room and collapsed on one of the beds.

"Home sweet home."

-------------------------------

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Ashley rushed in the back door of the diner, tying an apron around her waist. She rushed past the cook, who also happened to be the owner, pulling an apologetic face.

"I know, Tony!" she pleaded. "I got in late last night. I'm sorry."

She stopped in front of him to pull her hair into a messy bun and took a breath. "I promise it won't happen again."

"Girl," Tony began. "You lucky I like you. Or you'd be gone."

"I know."

"You saw what happened to that Chuck kid!" he threatened, waving a spatula in the air.

Ashley dodged a flying piece of egg expertly and stood up straight again. "I promise. Cross my heart."

Tony sighed heavily, wiping a hand over his eyes and gesturing towards the door with his hand. "Get in there."

Ashley rushed through the door to the dining room, knowing not to push her luck. She came out behind the diner's counter and grabbed her pen and pad, shoving them in her apron pocket.

"Hot date last night?"

Ashley laughed and looked up to find her co-worker Mara smiling at her.

"Please, the only guy that's asked me since I've been here is Max at the general store," Ashley answered turning to face Mara.

"So?" Mara asked, raising her eyebrows. "He's sexy."

Ashley's jaw dropped. "He's eighty!"

Mara shrugged. "If it's good enough for Anna Nicole-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Ashley pleaded, scrunching her face in disgust.

"Fine," Mara conceded. "But what kept you so late last night?"

Ashley opened her mouth to answer but the ring of the bell above the diner door caught her attention. As she glanced over, her jaw almost dropped again.

Sam and Dean were standing in the doorway.

"They did," Ashley finished.

Mara looked over, a devilish smile crossing her face. "Oh, dirty."

-------------------------------------

"Nothing, nothing, nothing."

Dean looked up at his brother, trying not to let the sarcastic remarks posed on his tongue fly. He knew Sam was getting impatient. They had spent the last week in a town that showed no sign of the supernatural. At all.

"Oh, look," Sam resumed, in an optimistic voice. He held up his section of the newspaper.

Dean raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Sam dropped his voice again. "Nothing."

Dean just took a sip of his coffee and went back to his paper. He honestly wasn't sure why they were still here. He just knew they needed to be.

"More coffee?"

Dean looked up to find Ashley standing at their booth, smiling.

"Sure," Dean answered, holding up his cup.

"So what are you boys up to today?" Ashley asked, filling both cups.

"Nothing," Sam replied, looking pointedly at Dean.

Dean just turned back to Ashley and smiled. "Same as always. You know, wild parties. That kinda thing."

"Right," Ashley laughed, turning to leave. "Call me if you need anything else."

Dean nodded and then watched her go. They had spent the last six breakfasts, lunches, and dinners here. Ashley serving them most times.

He had told her they were tired of driving and needed a break from the road. Hell, it was better than the truth.

"You know why you like her right?"

Dean looked around at the sound of Sam's voice. "Excuse me?"

"It's the same reason she gets on your nerves. Not that anybody doesn't get on your nerves."

"Gotta point there, Sammy boy?" Dean asked brusquely.

"My point is," Sam picked up. "is that the reason you hate her, and like her, is because she calls you on your bullshit."

Dean opened his mouth to retort but Sam cut him off again.

"Nobody's ever done that before."

Dean closed his mouth angrily, at a loss for words. Sam just shrugged, picking his paper back up.

Dean glanced over at Ashley as she served a young boy at the counter. She was good-looking. And she was smart.

Dean huffed and went back to his paper.

If only she didn't get on his nerves so damn much.

---------------------------------------

"Ye of little faith," Dean said in an assured voice. "I deliver as promised."

Sam looked down at the newspaper Dean had laid out on the table. 'Man shoots himself in the head three times' blared the headline.

Sam sighed. Dean smiled.

"Time to go hunting."

**yeah, and now we get to the real story. the beginning is always hard so i hope ill do better now. don't expect anything in the next week though. my friend is coming to visit so ill be busy.**

**reading is good, reviews are great. **

**i heart me some dean!**


	4. Questions Left Unanswered

**Tripping in the Darkness**

**Chapter 4: Questions Left Unanswered**

**Disclaimer: if i owned supernatural, there would a new epi every day. but there isnt, so i obviously dont own it. which sucks.**

**a/n: i kno! i kno! im a horrible person! i kno! believe me, i feel awful for leaving yall so long without a chapter. i suck. but i was feeling totally uninspired with the winter break that supernatural took. yes, lame excuse. so sue me.**

**this chap is dedicated to my bestest friend ever Ophelia Weasley. yall just wait till she drops her supernatural fic on you. ive been beta'ing and its gonna be hot.**

**hope the wait was worth it…**

"Back up people! Back up!"

Dean and Sam stood behind the police tape watching the scene in front of them. They had tracked down the address of the man, Walter Morrison, from the paper and had gone to investigate. The setting was much the same as many they had seen before. Police, detectives, crowds of nosy neighbors.

"This is no good," Sam decided. "There's no way we'll find anything now."

"No shit, Sherlock," Dean answered irritably, turning to head back to his car.

Sam followed, sighing as they both got in. "So what's the plan?"

"They'll be gone by tonight," Dean reasoned. "We'll come back."

-------------------------------------------

Dean pulled the car into the parking lot of the Paradise, cutting off the engine and getting out. Sam followed, yawning.

"Look," Sam said. "I'm gonna go get some sleep."

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back later."

Sam shook his head as he watched his brother walk away. He knew where Dean was going. The diner.

He had no idea why Dean was so fixated on this girl. Sam was the first to admit that he hadn't spent much time with his brother, but he knew him well enough to know that he wasn't one to concentrate on one girl for too long.

But people change, he thought. Maybe Dean would.

-------------------------------------------

Ashley was alone in the diner, wiping off the counters. It was three o'clock, the before dinner calm. Sometimes she liked it when the diner was empty. Not having to deal with the judgmental citizens of the town was nice.

She looked up as the bell above the door rang and smiled a little.

"Did your wild party end early?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dean smirked. "Very funny."

"I thought so," Ashley answered, pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he nodded, taking a sip.

"Sure," she replied, leaning against the counter behind her and studying him.

Dean caught her gaze. "What?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry," she began. "It's just…you and your brother have been here for almost a week and for the life of me, I can't figure out why."

"Just needed a break from the road," Dean reiterated, wishing she would drop the subject. He couldn't even imagine her reaction if she found out why they were really here.

"And you decided to take it in Nowhere, Illinois?" Ashley asked.

Dean shrugged. "You're the one who lives here."

Ashley smirked. "Good point."

Dean smiled and took another taste of his coffee, watching Ashley as she went back to her cleaning. He didn't know why, but he kept finding himself at the diner more and more. Okay, he did know why. But he didn't have to admit it.

Besides, he knew nothing could ever come of this. Even if he really did want it to. His life was just too complicated.

-------------------------------------------

"It's locked," Sam informed Dean as they stood in front of the door to Walter Morrison's home.

Dean rolled his eyes, fishing in one of his jacket pockets. "I would think so. God, have I taught you nothing?"

Dean bent down in front of the door, inserting two thin metal strips into the lock. "Watch and learn, little brother."

Sam watched as Dean moved the strips around, a look of concentration on his face. After a few seconds, a small click was heard.

Dean smiled. "There you go."

"You know," Sam said, trailing Dean into the house. "I was gonna ask you where you learned that, but I really don't think I want to know."

"You really don't," Dean smirked, looking around the room.

"The paper said that it happened in the bedroom," Sam said, looking up the stairs.

Dean nodded, starting towards them. He stopped suddenly, foot on the bottom stair, as a rustling was heard from above. "Hear that?"

"Yeah," Sam confirmed in a quiet voice. "What do you think? Spirit?"

"I don't know," Dean answered, cocking his shotgun. "But I'm gonna be prepared."

The brothers started up the stairs silently, Dean in front with his shotgun ready. They moved down the hall to the door at the end where the noise was coming from. They paused in front of the door and the noise stopped. Dean took up his position, signaling Sam to open the door.

Sam moved to the side, putting one hand on the doorknob. He put his other hand up, using his fingers to count down.

Three, two, one. Sam flung open the door and Dean stepped in. A figure was in the shadows, back to them. It spun around, a hand coming up. Both boys froze.

A gun was pointed at them and the person holding it was quite familiar.

"Ashley?" Dean asked, confused.

"Dean?" she asked in turn, then looked over his shoulder. "Sam?"

Dean lowered his gun. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Ashley defended, also dropping her arm.

"We're trying to find out what happened to Walter Morrison," Sam interrupted, sensing the conflict looming.

"So am I," Ashley responded.

"I think we can handle it," Dean informed her.

"Believe me," Ashley came back. "You have no idea what you're getting into."

Dean scoffed. "I think you're the one in over your head, sweetheart."

Ashley opened her mouth to fight back when a loud bang resounded through the large room. All three turned around to see a dark figure standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

It opened its mouth to speak, the words echoing loudly. "LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

The figure started towards them and both Dean and Ashley's guns rose back up instantly. Ashley fired first, however, and her bullet hit the spirit, exploding. It vanished, screaming through the ceiling.

"Let's go!" Ashley shouted, making her way out the room. The boys hesitated, sharing a glance,before following. The three made their way quickly down the stairs and out the unlocked front door.

"Hold up!" Dean exclaimed, grabbing Ashley by the arm and pulling her to a stop at the end of the driveway. "What is going on?"

Ashley took a breath. "It was a spirit. A ghost."

"I know what it was," Dean answered sarcastically. "Are you a hunter?"

Ashley's breath left her. "How do you know about that?"

"Because we are," Sam interjected.

Ashley looked back and forth between the two, shocked. She had known there were other hunters, but she had only met a few. And definitely none that were her age.

She looked back at Dean to find him gazing at her intently. "And I'm guessing you are too."

-------------------------------------------

**-breaths a big sigh of relief- well i feel better. don't you? i hope you do. anyway i really like this chapter. and i really like this fic. and i promise i do plan on finishing it. but PLEASE review. sometimes i feel like no one is reading. it would make me feel better. AND help me write. anyways thanks a bunch and im hoping to write another chap in the next two weeks cuz i have some time off school then. thanx.**

**i heart me some dean! dont you? and if you dont, why are you reading this?**


	5. A Life Shared

**Tripping in the Darkness**

**Chapter 5: A Shared Life**

**disclaimer: seriously, if u ppl dont get the fact that i dont own this by now, you are really really slow.**

**a/n: woohoo another chappie already! im on a roll. and i have the whole week off school so cross your fingers. umm i dont think i really have anything to say about this one so...**

* * *

The town was always quiet. A random dog barking was the only sound heard past ten in the small community.

And right now, the quiet was wearing on Ashley's nerves. She was again alone in the diner. But this time she wasn't bored. She was wide-awake. She couldn't believe what had just happened. That Dean and Sam were hunters just like she was.

Her thoughts drifted back to less than an hour before. She had snuck back into Walter Morrison's house after the police had left, intent on finding what killed him. But that hadn't been so simple.

Just as she had found something that might help her, she had heard noises coming down the hallway. She froze, hoping whatever it was hadn't heard her too.

Then the door had been thrown open and her world had been turned upside down. After that, events had become sort of a blur. Arguing with Dean. The spirit appearing. Her bullet hitting it. Running.

Then being outside and finding out the truth. Dean and Sam were hunters. She hadn't even been able to ask any questions before the sound of police sirens fell over them.

She had told them to meet her at the diner and left quickly. And now she was wondering if she really wanted to talk to them.

She had only met a handful of other hunters in the past few years. All men much older than she was.Most of them had taken little interest in her, dismissing her easily.

But she knew Sam and Dean wouldn't do that. That they would want to know about her, know her story.

And that was what scared her.

* * *

"You know," Dean began, irritated, as he swung his car around a turn. "Every time I think I know what's coming, something even more freakin' unbelievable happens." 

"This is pretty incredible," Sam agreed.

"Holy shit," Dean exclaimed. "Ashley's a hunter."

The statement was followed by a stretch of silence as the two brothers fully began to process what had just occurred.

Sam looked out the window, sighing. He was in shock. Of all the things that could have happened, this definitely was the least expected. Randomly running into another hunter. Or maybe it wasn't random? Maybe Ashley could help them find their dad.

Dean loosened his grip on the steering wheel, realizing his hands were getting sore from holding on so tight. He honestly wasn't sure what he was feeling. It seemed that his brother was leaning more towards shock. But somehow, Ashley being a hunter didn't surprise him as much as he thought it should. He had always known there was something different about her. He remembered seeing it in her eyes that first night. And though he had never admitted it, Ashley had been the thing the kept him in this good-for-nothing town.

Dean had never believed in fate or any higher power that governed what happened in the world. He had seen too much bad to believe anyone would knowingly let it happen. But tonight, as he drove closer and closer to the diner, all he could think was that maybe he was supposed to meet Ashley. That maybe she would hold some answers.

* * *

Ashley looked up as she heard a car pull in front of the diner. She watched barely breathing, as Dean and Sam climbed out. She still wasn't sure what she was going to tell them. The truth about her family was too much for her most days. How was she supposed to tell someone else? 

Dean and Sam walked through the diner door, the bell above it ringing loudly in the silence and harsh fluorescent lighting.

They approached the bar, both taking a seat on a stool and looking at Ashley who was leaning against the counter behind her.

The silence filled the space between them as the three sat, looking anywhere but at each other. Finally, Ashley looked up, only to find Dean studying her intently.

"Guess you're on more than a road trip, huh?" Ashley asked still looking at Dean.

"Guess you move around a lot for a reason, right?" Dean countered, challenging.

Ashley smirked, feeling the tension left from the air. She was glad Dean had allowed this conversation to be played on their usual field. The one where he bullshitted and she called him on it. It was easier that way.

"I've never seen a girl hunt," Dean added, raising an eyebrow.

"Me neither," Ashley shrugged. "Only me. But I've never met a hunter my age at all."

"How long have you been hunting?" Sam asked, jumping into the conversation.

Ashley sighed, appearing to think about it for a second. "About six years, since I was eighteen. But I've known about it for longer."

"Do you know John Winchester?" Sam inquired.

"I met him once," Ashley answered, confused. She had meet John on a case in Idaho two years back. Why did Sam want to know about him?

Seeing Sam's face fall at her answer she continued. "Why?"

Sam didn't answer, only getting up and leaving the diner.

Dean took a breath, watching his brother's retreating form and then turning back to Ashley. "He's our father."

"John Winchester is your father?" Ashley repeated, understanding slowly dawning on her. She had heard that John had gone missing a few months ago. It was sad, she had liked John in the few days she spent with him. But, unfortunately, losing people was part of the job.

This time she spoke softly. "You're looking for him aren't you?"

Dean just nodded, looking down at the countertop. He saw the concern in Ashley's eyes and it threw him for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Ashley added.

Dean looked back up, putting his usual confident mask back on. "We'll find him."

Ashley gave him a small smile. "You will."

Dean looked at her for a second. Somehow, he knew what she said was true. Almost like she could see it somehow.

"So," Dean started over, shaking the somber mood. "Six years?"

"Yeah," Ashley confirmed. "You?"

Dean laughed a little. "Eight years. More if you count the cases my dad brought me along on."

"Wow," Ashley smiled.

"So how did you find out about it all?" Dean asked as Ashley turned around to grab the coffee pot.

Ashley froze for a second. She had known this was coming, but it still shook her. Deciding to lie, she repliedvaguely."I just saw this guy get hurt when I was younger."

Dean nodded, accepting the cup Ashley offered. "My mom was killed."

Ashley looked up, surprised that he offered the information. "I know."

Dean sighed. "Just about everyone in our little circle does."

* * *

"This one," Dean offered, showing Ashley anfaded scar on his forearm. "Spirit in this old house. Pushed me right through a window." 

"Ouch," Ashley laughed.

"Yeah," Dean went on, laughing too. "At least the window was on the first floor."

Ashley pulled up the hem of her jeans, revealing a thin scar on her ankle. "Possessed twelve-year-old. The little brat had a knife hidden under her pillow."

"Ugh," Dean replied, grimacing. "I hate possessions. It's all I can do not to just smack the little suckers."

Ashley laughed again. She and Dean were sitting on the diner floor, backs to the bar. They had been here for almost an hour, trading hunting stories. It was good to talk to someone, to not have to keep all her life to herself.

Dean glanced over at the girl next to him, watching her laugh. For some odd reason, making her laugh felt good. Like it would all be okay somehow.

The bell above the diner door startled Dean out of his thoughts. Both he and Ashley looked up to seeSam standing in the doorway.

"Hey college boy," Dean said, standing up. He offered Ashley a hand, helping pull her up off the floor.

"Hey," Sam answered, looking sheepishly at Ashley. "Sorry, I freaked."

Ashley shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans, giving him a small smile. "Not a problem."

"So," Sam began. "Since you know about all this stuff, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't work together on this case. Do you?"

Ashley started to respond but Dean cut her off.

"Well, how do we know she's any good?" Dean asked, smirking at her.

Ashley just threw Dean's smirk back at him. "You mean, besides the fact that I shot that spirit before you?"

* * *

**...and there ya go. i tried to make it longer but i seriously have a problem with writing short chaps. bear with me. or is B-A-R-E with me? idk. anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**p.s. to ophelia: dean says hi and we both miss you!**

**-rylie**


End file.
